Talk:Metroid: Zero Mission
Complaint Holy McCrap this page sucks. "Zero Mission also has a huge difference from Metroid and other Metroid games in that you can play her without her Power Suit, though she is more vulnerable to damage." This line supports the common mistake people tend to make, referring to Samus as Metroid, although at least you got the gender right this time. The grammar can also use a lot of cleaning up. Seriously, from just glancing through here, I can tell this is not something I can take part in. Clean it up, guys. And don't forget to cite your sources. I noticed the storyline part looked to be typed up from someone's bad memory/fantasy. JaggerG 16:53, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :I haven't gotten to this article yet, that's why its crap. You can help rather than banter the wiki. And you read the sentence wrong. Nowhere does the sentence call Samus "Metroid"; only an idiot would do that. It says it's different from Metroid, the game, and other Metroid games in the series.--Richard talk 16:57, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::It's just assumed, since "she" isn't named until the next sentence. It doesn't specifically say her name is Metroid, but using the only contextual clues, an outsider is going to gather that her name is either Metroid or Zero Mission. I'm mainly just avoiding editing it because there's so much there to fix, especially considering the grammatical mistakes. It's probably better to hunt for errors and fix some of ::the pages on the original page.--JaggerG 17:20, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :: ::Hmm. When I first got ZM, I thought Samus's name was Metroid. I learned differently later on. 00:22, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Minimum completion percentage The article says that you can finish the game with 9% of the total items, but isn't that only for the PAL version? I remember there being some really small difference between the two versions that lowers the required missile count... Zeruel21 18:44, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Cleanup This page has no information whatsoever on the development of the game. It's all about gameplay and the areas. Fusion's page is much better. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:49, March 18, 2010 (UTC) "Marks second in Metroid history..." Since Other M came out with the Zero Suit countdown, shouldn't it be mentioned in the place where it " Marks second in Metroid history..."? TheOneDudeWhoDidntRegister 16:11, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Other M came out sometime in 2010. ZM came out in 2004. 20:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Skip Long Beam MiniBoss Did you know that it is possible to skip the Long Beam Miniboss until you have Missiles, or even later? I JUST did it. I'll wait till I get the Ice Beam. 04:55, August 25, 2011 (UTC) never mind. My jerk of a brother busted the hinge of my DS Lite so it's broken to the point that I have to get my parents to spend 100 bucks to fix it. 06:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) And no, it doesn't have a damn warranty. 07:23, August 25, 2011 (UTC) (what? I'm VERY ticked off.) 07:23, August 25, 2011 (UTC) My one stroke of good fortune....I've found my SP and its charger at last. I've been searching for it for ages. 20:50, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Uber Sequence Break Today I was messing around with sequence breaks, and I found something that allowed me to bypass Kraid (the area) completely and skip completely to Ridley (the area), but after beating the crap out of Ridley (the boss) I was stuck because I couldn't get to the booster thingey that launched me out of the bottom of Norfair. Has anyone else experienced this? King of monkeys11 20:43, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I got to Ridley using the secret passage on the side of the really tall room in Norfair. Non-remake interpretation Is it possible in any way to re-interpret Zero Mission as being a different-but-similar series of events to Metroid 1? For example, 0 Mission is allegedly her 'first mission'. Is it possible that Metroid 1 was her second mission? Do we know for sure it was the first? If you put these in sequence and tried to think of them as distinct events, what sort of plot problems would occur? Would there be ways to explain them, like mind-wipes? talk2ty 04:31, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ??? On the article, it states that completing the game on Normal Difficulty with 100% of the collectibles is "Easy". Uh... hello? On what planet is getting 100% of the collectibles in a 2004 Game Boy Advance game "Easy"? I had trouble completing the game and only got 48% of the collectibles at the end!